The Ocean's Princess
by HyperActivePickles
Summary: I never had to live a double life. I suppose I should be grateful... but, newsflash, my brain doesn't work that way. My brain tends to like a challenge, tends to enjoy living dangerously and be bold and different. The way I've grown up I've been able to do that... but I want to do more. I want to get out of the ocean for once and meet other people and make new friends.


There was something wrong. The hospital room was filling with more nurses, which can never be a good sign. It was hard to focus with the pain of labor coming in waves at a time, but Sally knew all the nurses were panicked even if they were trying to hide it. The first baby had come out fine and perfectly healthy, but the second was having some kind of issue and they would not tell her what it was. It was her baby! Shouldn't she have the right to know what's going on? Another pain wave washed over her and she couldn't hold back her cry from it. A tear of both pain and anxiety slid down her face, and then she did something she had told herself she wouldn't do. She cried out to Poseidon. 'If you can hear me' she thought through another push 'please help this child, your child… if you can do something...anything… please he-'

Her plea was cut short by a sudden silence. The nurses had stopped moving, the monitors had stopped beeping, and the sounds that had come from outside the door ceased. Even the pain of labor had dulled to a minor pain. A voice came from beside her and the smell of the ocean came with it. "Hello Sally." He had come. She could hardly believe it. Her eyes drifted up towards Poseidon and she couldn't help but smile, even though she had a nagging sense of shame from calling to him.

His warm hand cam and rested on her face. "What's wrong?" His gaze was as kind as it had been the last time she saw him, and from the time he came up till this point she had forgotten of the reason why he was here.

She dropped her gaze, and couldn't stop her tears. "The baby… the second one… there's something…" her voice stopped working. She could hardly talk through her tears, but she tried again anyway. "Th-there's s-s-something wr-wrong with her…" she couldn't talk anymore. It was too much, and the tears were flowing too quickly now.

When she looked back up at him, hoping to find some kind of hopeful look on his face, but instead all she saw was a face drawn with sadness. "No…" She muttered, just barely audible before she broke down again into tears. His hand brushed under her eye, wiping some of the tears away then he gently held her face so that she would look up at him. She complied.

There was a slight hesitation before he began to talk. "Her lungs are not fully developed, and she will not be able to live if she is to stay with you." Sally sucked in a new batch of tears sprang from her eyes, rolling down her face and getting Poseidon's hand wet. "But, there is one way in which she could possibly survive." Sally's breaths were shaky, and still tears were falling, but it was less than it had been a minute ago. "Like I said, she cannot live if she stays up here…" He trailed off and averted his eyes. "But under the ocean she would not have such issue…" He paused to let what he just said sink in and looked back to meet Sally's gaze.

Suddenly it made sense to Sally. She turned her watery eyes away and gritted her teeth. Agreeing would mean not being with her daughter. She would miss her little eyes looking up at her and her cry's in the middle of the night, her sweet giggles and her piercing screams, her first steps and her hard falls, her first words and her little arguments. She would miss everything about her; the good and the bad. But according to Poseidon she wouldn't get the chance to do any of that anyways, and she didn't doubt he was correct given the expressions on the nurses faces. There was only one choice to choose, and she had to use all of her will to say it.

She managed to choke out an "Ok" before she began to cry uncontrollably again. The warm hand of Poseidon cupped her face and she squinted at him through the tears.

"You will see her one day, Sally. I swear it by the River Styx you will see our daughter one day. I will keep her safe at all costs and she will be my princess. She will be the ocean's princess."

Sally said just two more words to Poseidon before he disappeared for a long, long time. "Meri-Kaia." He smiled, and a single tear slid down his face. His lips touched her forehead and he was gone, but the salty sent hung in the air as the pain and chaos returned. 'Thank you Poseidon,' Sally thought. 'Thank you for everything.'

 _ **Hi! So I personally hoped you enjoyed this introduction to a story that's been on my mind for a while. I believe in developing writing over time so if you happen to have read the last story I wrote then uhhhh well let's just say this story has an actual direction and story plot and I don't feel like giving up on this one. Anyways, I'm not taking the other one down just in case some of you like to see how someone's writing improves then go ahead, but otherwise just ignore it because it has nothing to do with this story at all. ;) Anyways, updating wise it will not be on an exact schedule. Hope to see you guys again!**_

 _ **~HyperActivePickles out~ ;P**_

 _ **P.S. If you have questions, commentary or constructive criticism by all means hmu in the comments cause I enjoy reading them & enjoy getting better:)**_


End file.
